Bruce Wayne
Early Life Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. He lived at Wayne Manor as he grew up in fear of bats. When he was ten, both his parents were gunned down. This made Bruce grow to hate crime. Alfred, Bruce's guardian started to train Bruce to make sure he could take care of himself. This was also because Bruce wanted to fight back. He wanted to end crime. In doing so, Bruce became a vigilante and went after the criminal gang known as the Red Hood Gang. Bruce failed and accidentally pushed the leader in acid. This made Bruce leave Gotham City to become the best of the best. At some point before leaving Gotham, Bruce befriended a girl named Cat. The two grew closer, but Bruce knew she stole things to survive. He also knew her name wasn't Cat, but Selina Kyle. Training Bruce went to Japan where he met Yoru. Bruce became Yoru's pupil and met Kyodai Ken. Another student of Yoru's. Ken hated Bruce and a rivalry grew between them. One day, Ken tried to kill Bruce which made Yoru expel Ken. Bruce later left to make sure there was no trouble at the dojo. Traveling to Europe, Bruce ran into Katara. A magician who trained Bruce in getting out of all situations. This soon ended as Bruce left once again to keep training. This time, Bruce met a man named Ra's al Ghul who took Bruce to Nanda Parbat where he started his training. Ra's led an organization named the League of Shadows which Bruce joined. Bruce also fell in love with Ra's daughter, Talia. Ra's gave Bruce a new name, Khafaash, meaning Bat in arabic. Soon, Bruce became the heir to the demon which meant he was gonna become the leader of the League of Shadows. But doing so, he had to kill Ra's. Bruce refused to kill and therefore left the League and returned to Gotham City. What Bruce didn't know was that Talia was pregnant with his son, Damian. At some point during his time at the League of Shadows, Bruce also met Al Sah-Him. Batman Returning, Bruce became the Batman and started working with Alfred and Lucius Fox to become the protector of Gotham City. Now, Bruce ran into new villains and also gained allies such as Harvey Dent and Robin. At some point when Dick was Robin, Batman joined the Justice League. Batman and Robin soon met Batgirl who joined the team. But this also caused drama between the three heroes. After years together, Dick decided to leave Batman's side as he felt Bruce had failed him. But Barbara stayed for a while longer. Up until the Joker shot her which paralyzed her. Batman later got a new Robin in Jason Todd. Jason had struggles with his anger which Batman tried to help. But as The Joker always does, he destroyed the relationship with Jason as he killed him. At some point during this, Dick returned now as Nightwing. Batman kept getting new allies in Red Robin, Batwoman, Spoiler, and Batwing. But Bruce soon met his son as well. Damian Wayne got to Gotham and met his father. Damian even became the new Robin fighting side by side with Batman. At some point during all of this, Jason also returned as Red Hood. He returned as a villain but soon became an anti-hero. At some point, after Damian became Robin, Batman battled the Court of Owls. He also met Lincoln March who said he was Bruce's long lost brother. But with help from his allies, Batman was able to beat the Court. Lincoln later returned as Owlman and was beaten once more. But this time he committed suicide as he didn't want to be sent to prison. When the Court later returned, Batman took help from Nightwing to beat them once and for all. Batman then started Batman Inc which was the largest Batfamily yet. It was to have all his allies in one team working together to save the world from crime.